


Don't lose faith

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Friendship, Kind of Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel had given up faith in humanity long ago, and he knew perfectly well, why he did so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't lose faith

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Don't lose faith](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6676621) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



> You find mistakes, have a hint, want to let me know your opinion? I'd be glad if you do so, so I can learn from it.  
> And I don't exactly know if I like it or not, but I hope some of you will enjoy anyway!

Gabriel groaned, when the stranger hit him again, and he stumbled to the ground. He hadn't really expected anything else. He had given up faith in humanity long ago, and he knew perfectly well, why he did so.  
And what else should have happened? He wore an expensive suit, was dressed like a CEO, and went through a … more or less aggressive neighborhood. Probably more more than less, since he was attacked by three men right now.  
Sure, he could easily get rid of them, but then again: they were still humans, and creations of his father. And he'd also have to use his powers and he didn't want to get any attention. He didn't know how easily his family could find him if he used his powers, but he didn't want to be found, so he just let it happen. It wasn't as if the assailants hurt him. Or not really. And this way they'd have enough somewhen, and then they'd let him be. So he just sighed and prepared himself for what would come.

“Hey, what are you doing?! Stop this!” someone yelled suddenly, and a few seconds later Gabriel could see a boy standing right in front of him. “Let him be!” the kid said, and to Gabriel's surprise he didn't even ran off again, when one of the men came up towards him and hauled off.  
Gabriel held his breath, but the kid just ducked his head, gripped the man's arm and stepped behind him, and only a blink later the man laid on the ground and the boy looked towards the other two of them.  
“Take a hike!” the boy said, but the men didn't even seem to notice. They just shared a look and then came up to the boy both at once. Gabriel had thought of the kid running away now, but he only gave them the once-over and took a deep breath, before he stepped towards one of them.  
The man grinned, before running up to him, but the kid only let himself drop to the ground and kicked the assailant's legs away, made him topple this way.  
The boy stumbled, when the third assailant hit him in the face, but managed to get up anyway. He shook his head and blinked, before looking up to the man.  
Gabriel watched paralyzed how the man managed to hit the boy two more times, before the kid “won” this fight as well.

A few minutes later, Gabriel couldn't remember much of the fight, but at some point the three men left, and eventually the kid turned towards him. “Are you okay?”, he asked, and Gabriel didn't manage anything but a nod. He hadn't expected someone – some human – would fight for him, and he definitely hadn't expected some kid doing so. And yet the boy in front of him had even got himself hurt by trying to help him. Not that he had needed help, of course, but … well, he still got saved by a kid. A human kid. “What's your name?” the boy wanted to know.  
“Gabriel,” he answered without thinking, and he was surprised his voice wasn't more than a breathed whisper.  
“Sorry, what?” the kid asked again, and Gabriel took a deep breath and cleared his throat.  
“They call me Gabriel,” he said then.  
“Well, then … nice to meet you, Gabriel.” The boy grinned and reached out to help him to stand up. “I'm Sam.” He looked at Gabriel. “You sure about being fine?”  
“Yeah, I'm fine. Really.” He sighed. “Thank you, Sam.”  
The boy only shook his head. “No problem, really. You're welcome.” And with that he smiled and waved a hand, before he turned away and left.

–

And that had been the exactly moment, Gabriel had decided that even though he wasn't a real angel from heaven anymore, or at least he didn't want to call himself so, and even though he had have the plan to let all humans down, he'd stay near the boy and protect him. And maybe he'd start to protect other humans as well. Even though he'd definitely not protect all of them. There were still a lot of them who didn't deserve being saved.

“Hey Gabe, what are you thinking about?” asked someone behind him.  
He looked up and when he saw Sam standing in the doorway a warm smile started growing on his face. “About our first meeting.”  
Sam only rolled his eyes. “When you tried to kill my brother?”  
Gabriel laughed. “Not exactly, no.”  
When Sam furrowed his bow and opened his mouth to ask, Gabriel only shook his head. “It's not important.” He stepped towards Sam and gave him a kiss. “How was your day?”


End file.
